


You Make Sure She Gets Home Safe

by toastisprettygreat



Series: Avengers x B99 [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/F, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Soft Natasha Romanov, Soft Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), natasha gets compromised on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastisprettygreat/pseuds/toastisprettygreat
Summary: When Natasha gets compromised on a mission Rosa has to wait for The Avengers to get her home safe
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Avengers x B99 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	You Make Sure She Gets Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A few people seemed to like series idea so I really hope you like this, it's a little bit short so I hope it's ok.

Today was a long, boring day which seemed to never end. Rosa had to cancel her date night with Natasha the previous night because The Avenger’s had to go on a mission, this was obviously expected with an Avenger for a girlfriend but having to wait an extra few days to contact her girlfriend was frustrating. Rosa closed the file on her desk and went to grab a coffee to watch her coworkers, or to collect dirt on them for future no one will know.  
As Rosa leant against the cabinet waiting for her coffee, she watched Jake and Boyle work on their plan for the halloween heist and smirked. She couldn’t deny it was fun to spend a day/evening using her various skills and talents to fight over a random object with no real true value. 

She looked down at her phone and felt her heart drop. It was a message from Clint saying that Natasha was ‘compromised’ and that the others had to leave her behind. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what compromised met. She stared at the message for what felt like years before she felt her phone buzz in her hand again signalling Clint sent another message.  
You ok Rosa? You’ve read the message and I know you’re panicking  
Nat is a strong woman, she’s good if not great at her job and will be fine. If not you’ll be there for her and you can comfort her by organising. Your knives or whatever  
Rosa snickered as she read the message and her lips fell into a gentle sad smile, she quickly typed out a response. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and walked to the bathroom to wipe her tears, which definitely weren’t threatening to fall from her eyes.  
You make sure she gets home fine and you won’t have to see the full collection  
It was a joking threat, she knew The Avengers were doing the best they could to try and get her girlfriend home. But even then she couldn’t shake this feeling that she was a sitting duck while she waited for her friends to save her girlfriend. 

A few days went by and Clint sent updates to Rosa everyday, but Rosa just tried to push the thought of Nat being in some confidential place alone to the back of her mind. On the fourth day, Saturday, Rosa was cleaning her apartment when there was a knock on the door, Rosa opened it to a beaming Clint.  
“You’re coming to the compound for the weekend, Laura and the kids are here and you’re definitely worried over Nat.” Nat went to object but Clint held up her hand to stop her from speaking. “No, you’re coming. And I know you don’t have plans this weekend.” Rosa sighed and went into her apartment to grab her ‘go bag’ and phone before she reappeared in the doorway. She spent the weekend at the compound with Laura, who understood how she was feeling not knowing what was happening to her girlfriend or how close they were to being able to save them. 

Rosa was working at her desk when the bullpen went quiet and there were a few gasps around her. She looked up to the lift and saw her girlfriend walking over to her. Natasha stopped in front of her desk and, keeping her face neutral, guested for them to go to a room in private to reunite. Rosa led them to the evidence room, where Jake and Amy gave Captain Dozerman a heart attack, and once they knew they were alone they finally got the hug they’d been waiting weeks for. As soon as it broke apart Rosa kissed Natasha once before Natasha wrapped her in her arms.  
“I missed you so so much. I’m sorry.” Natasha rested her chin on Rosa’s head and the couple stayed their for a few minutes before they pulled apart. Although to everyone else they seemed like they resented physical touch, they both secretly loved being able to hold each other in the privacy of their own space. And even though they weren’t technically in their own space, they were together and alone and that’s all that mattered.

“Hey, think you can get away for an early weekend? I really missed you while I was away.” Rosa smiled and shrugged her shoulders before going back to the bullpen. Natasha bit her lip and smirked before following her out of the storage room and lent against the lift. She watched as Rosa barely made it into Holt’s office before he was sending her back to her girlfriend.


End file.
